Ocean's Depths: A Tale of Boba Fett
by Starknight
Summary: In the early days of the Empire Vader seeks to create his own squad of hunters by capturing the galaxy’s bounty hunters, in an effort to capture the last of the Jedi, but he failed to consider Boba Fett. A continuation and sequel to "Ocean's Fire"
1. From the Fire to the Depths

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~***

_Happy Holidays everyone!  And to think you thought you were rid of me, well, here's the sequel to "Ocean's Fire."  Well, the prologue anyway.  Well, I hope you enjoy.  _

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

                Vader slammed his fist onto the consol.  Behind him his underlings cowered in terror.  They knew what had happened to his former servants the last time his will had been thwarted.  Their first task had been to clean up what had remained.  The Dark Lord seldom felt merciful enough to simply choke them when he was in the mode for saber practice.  The worst part was he took his time about it.  

                Vader got his feet stalking out of the room. He had no desire to listen to the cowardly thoughts of those the Emperor thrust upon him.  He supposed the trappings of royalty were necessary to maintain the image of the Empire's power as it was still in his infancy, yet it was a source of great irritation.  

                The incompetents that served him had failed again to bring in those remaining Jedi.  The supposed 'accomplished' troops of the Empire could not even test their skills against the Jedi, as they were simply unable to find them, much less fight them.  

                Vader stepped from the room, unable to resist the anger coursing through him.  It was times like these when the dark taint in his soul was strongest.  It was times like these when _he_ was strongest.  

                He thumbed on his access to the Imperial Net.  There were a few reports waiting for him, including one from his intelligence chief.  Vader slumped into the chair, feeling the anger seep away.  He tried to retain it, but it was difficult to remain in a rage when doing paperwork.  

                He scanned through the file, impatient, no trace of the Jedi traitors, but that was no surprise.  He doubted his intelligence operatives could find a Bantha if it sat on them.  Something near the end of the report caught his attention.  

                Fett, the bounty hunter who destroyed the record.  He had been sighted on Nar Shadda a few days ago.  So he survived.  Perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised; he had known the boy's father, long, long ago.  He frowned as he felt a pang of remorse.  It took only a moment to suppress it though.  The Dark side allowed for no regret.  

                A hunter such as Fett could easily find the Jedi he sought; yet he had tried it in the past, to attract the notice of the most skilled hunters he was forced to post exorbitant bounties.  One of the other reports on his screen was from the minister of the treasury warning him that a young empire had but limited funds.  

                He could not hire the help he needed, but slaves worked for free.  All that was needed was the proper leash.  The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair, a smile pulling at his mutilated face, every sentient had a weakness; he merely had to find the weakness of the hunters, especially this Fett.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Fett adjusted the Slave 1's course through hyperspace carefully.  It was an old ship and there was no need to take unnecessary chances.  All around him the stars streaked by.  Here at least in hyperspace he was safe.  

                Behind him he heard a soft sound and Syntas came to lean on the back of his chair.  He brought up his hand to take hers.  They did not have much time.  Soon they would arrive on Tatooine, he needed to speak with one of his informants there, and of course Syntas had business of her own.  They both maintained their own separate business lives.  

                Fett's breath caught in his throat as it always did when he imagined what would happen if they were discovered.  If any knew of Syntas…  He could see her face, not quite beautiful, but beautiful enough to him, with blood running from her hair, her eyes open, but the woman he loved no longer behind them.  He shivered slightly and Syntas' arms tightened around him.  

                "What is it?"  Her voice was soft in his ear.

                "Nothing."  He set the Slave 1 on autopilot and stood, to follow her back to the hold.  The Jedi were the ones with the visions, if only he could shake the feeling of a closing trap.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A little short but it's just the beginning, so what do you think?  


	2. A Night on Tatooine

Disclaimer:  Would I like to own Star Wars?  Perhaps…  Would I like to own Boba Fett?  Yes!  Do I?  Well, since this is a fan fic…  what do _you_ think? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Fett's hands worked carefully over the damaged blaster, delicately removing fried circuits and replacing them from the box at his side.  It was easy to see that his mind though was not on his task.  

                Syntas watched the bounty hunter, the one she loved, it was not very often that he lost himself in thought.  Sometimes he almost frightened her with the way he watched everything that happened around him.  She didn't think she could blame him for this outlook on life.  The months she had now spent in his company had taught her more than she could ever have imagined.  

                She shook her head, wondering if the loss of that idealism had been worth it, but then again what good would it do to worry over such as that?  What was done was done.  All that remained was to see to what the Force would guide her to now.  

                Again she felt the stab of pain for her lost ability.  The destruction of the Record had burned it away.  She closed her eyes, running through the meditation techniques she had learned as a child.  

                The light and warmth of the Force was there, but muted as though through a heavy curtain.  The former Padawan took a deep breath, forcing herself further into the trance.  The Force must be here; if she could not find it she didn't know what choice would be left to her.  

                The bounty hunter heard her breathing deepen.  It disturbed him that she continued to try this again, and again, only with the same results each time.  But then he certainly wasn't a Jedi; it might be something he could not understand.  

                His eyes flashed up, watching tears run down the face of the woman he loved.  The familiar rage rose within him, that she would mourn something that had taken so much from him.  He stood, setting the blaster down harder than necessary, stalking out of the hold to guide the ship on its decent to Tatooine.  

                Syntas' eyes snapped open as the blaster slammed down.  She sighed, wiping the involuntary tears from her eyes and climbing to her feet.  She stretched.  She hated long space voyages.  They always left her feeling claustrophobic, but then that might just be the result of her traveling companion.  

                She began putting the tools they had been working with away.  She could feel the ship shudder as it entered the planet's atmosphere.  Every time they did this she was reminded of the Slave1's age.  Only Boba's technical skills kept it flying at all.  

                Fett concentrated on negotiating the winds in the lower levels of the atmosphere.  Another sandstorm was rising in the Dune Sea.  In a few hours no ships would be entering or leaving this region of Tatooine.  

                As he guided his ship thorough them with the skills he had learned as a child, his rage faded.  It never truly left him, but that of course was part of his skill as a hunter, and the memories that had burned into his mind as a child.  

                The Slave 1 tore through the sand filled cloud and the city came into view, shadowed from the clouds of sand, lit only be a few lights and now by the Slave 1's burning thrusters.  

                His com crackled to life, "This is the port Captain.   Identify yourself and your business."  

                Syntas came to stand behind him, her hands gripping the back of the pilot's seat to keep from being knocked down by the buffeting winds.  

                "This is Boba Fett, Capitan of the Slave 1.  I'm here for a business meeting."  

                The com was silent for a long minute as the com officer realized whom he was speaking with.  Young as he was Boba Fett already had the reputation of a skilled, and merciless hunter, "Uh… thank you sir.  If you could land in docking bay 54."  

                Fett turned off the com, and proceeded to guide the Slave 1 down.  As they came down into the docking bay, the retractable roof above them slid closed, sealing them off from the storm outside.  

                They met one of the assistants of the Port Capitan at the door.  He nervously handed Fett his access code and the bill.  He licked his lips, glancing behind Fett at Syntas and then at the ground.  

                Beneath his helmet, Fett smiled grimly.  It was always pleasant to be respected.  He entered his payment and memorized the code, before returning the pad.  The boy flinched away as if trying to blend into the pale rock walls.  

                Outside it was dark from both the time and the sand.  They would have to hurry.  He turned away, to go about his business in the city itself.  Syntas though couldn't resist a smile at the terrified boy.  

                She pulled up her hooded cloak to keep the sand from her face and snapped the filter over her mouth and nose.  If she were lucky some of the shops would still be open.  Her blaster needed a new fuel cell and the Slave 1 was in need of parts again, and they were getting harder to find.  She hoped Fett's contact had good news.  

                The lights in the cantina flickered as the winds howled outside, but inside it was as nosy as ever.  The screeching jizz music grated on Fett's ears, even louder than usual to drown out the storm.  All around sentiments of nearly ever species in the galaxy argued, made deals, or simply sat and watched their fellow patrons.  

                Fett took a seat in one of the booths, purchasing a drink from the bar to satisfy the bartender and waited.  The cantina's lights flickered in the storm though few of the patrons seemed bothered by it.  In the shadows sentients were bought and sold and in one case killed as part of the thriving business community that existed here independent of the budding Empire.  

                The ebb and flow of customers began to leave an ever-widening space around the booth Fett sat in.  Though he was not especially visible through the smoke filled air none of the patrons here were ignorant enough to risk upsetting him.  

                Finally a dark cloaked form crept by the droid scanners and slid into the booth across from Fett.  The Roadian's green face seemed paler than usual.  Gaarda had had little success as a bounty hunter but dealing information suited him, except of course when things got hot.  

                "You have a client for me?"  Fett's voice was colder than the wind outside and Gaarda shivered, glancing around him yet again.  

                "No one's going to here us."  Fett's patience was quickly eroding.  The Roadian's lack of intelligence was irritating enough this new cowardice would have been enough for Fett had he not been such an excellent contact.  

                "Ah…of course master Fett!  I am just a little nervous…"  He checked over his shoulder, forcing Fett to loosen his grip on his blaster, before he shot the incompetent informant.

                "Give the information."  

                The green skinned being pulled a holoprojector from his pocket handing it to Fett.  "The contract is for a sizable sum of credits, brought in alive.  The client has heard of your expertise in this manner."  This last was delicately phrased.  This of course was lost of Fett who was already studying the information.  

                A Jedi.  One of the few remaining.  The offer was tempting, but there was something disturbing about it….  

                "Who's the client?"  

                Gaarda flinched as Fett spoke, "It's a confidential job-"  He began to say when Fett cut him off.  

                "Either you tell me who I'm working for or we don't have a deal."  

                "But!"  Gaarda began but he knew Fett and he stopped, looking around him yet again, "He's a high ranking Imperial officer, very close to the Emperor, and the Emperor finds favor with those who bring him Jedi."   

                Fett nodded, snapped the projector closed and slipped it into one of the pouches on his belt, "Fine."  

                Gaarda took a breath as Fett stalked out of the cantina, as did most of those who filled the small establishment.  He shook his head, that young man was dangerous, Gaarda just didn't know whether to himself or to his enemies, and Gaarda had no wish to find out.   

**Author's Note:**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well, I'm glad 5 of you followed me on to this next one.  I hope you enjoy it!  Also, for any Fett fans who haven't seen it yet, the Boba Fett Fan Club website is off hiatus, so check it out.  _

Grand Admiral Gin:  I'm glad you like the start.  Hopefully the rest will live up to your expectations, I have to work on sci-fi again!  I've done too much fantasy lately, so I'll have to be careful or Boba Fett will whip out a sword or something equally odd… :)

Infamous One:  Sorry, sorry, sorry!  Every paragraph on I wrote on this chapter I'd think, "Am I doing it again?  Wouldn't I be able to tell?  But I didn't notice last time!"  So aside from producing a few odd paragraphs (which have since been revised)  I think your advice helped.  I'm sorry it was short, but I promised by Christmas, so I was in a hurry to get _something_ out, but I'm glad it was good overall.  I hope this one's better.

Björn:  Hi!  I know exactly what you mean!  That's generally how I feel about any Fett fic.  More people ought to write them, I mean how can you not like Fett?

TriGemini:  Yep, so far so good, but it was a bit rough at the start, believe it or not it is entirely possible to have writer's block in the prologue.  I have just proven it to myself, but as you can see Ocean's Depths is back on track.  I hope you like it.  

wltdnfaded:  He he.  Yep, I have to be good at character introspection because I certainly can't do fight scenes!  :)  Thanks, it's nice to know I'm getting somewhere, occasionally I go back and read my first fan fics, and it's really embarrassing!  Thanks, again, I'm honored you like my fics.  


	3. Changing Dreams

Disclaimer:  Well, I'm back, and look not much has changed…  I _still_ don't own Star Wars, but hey, I'm working on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Fett's grip tightened on the blaster, finger tensed on the trigger.  It would be easy, so easy just to pull it and damn the consequences.  He shook his head, pulling back, that was the precise reason why he stopped himself.  He spun on his heal; leaving the sneak thief sprawled on the ground behind him.  

            The few people who had been unable to hide cowered away from him, peeking from behind fruit stands or decaying machines whose purpose was so far gone in the past it could no longer be identified.  Fett simply ignored them, walking slowly, silently back towards the Slave 1.  

            What those watching eyes could not see was the inner turmoil within Fett.  He took a breath, trying to shake the feeling that rose up within him, threatening to choke him.  The rage that was so often just below the surface, carefully concealed had poured over the edges.  

            His mind flashed back, he had felt that slight touch, spinning around, his armored wrists coming up, smashing away the hands.  He had spun, following with a kick, knocking his attacker away, leaving him facing the sprawled form with blaster in hand.  He had come up, aiming the blaster slowly, things seemed almost to be floating through the air, they moved so slowly.  

            The child's terrified eyes burned into his own, reminding himself of another child desperately fighting off all comers.  He pulled himself back from the brink.  That cliff was always there, and it wouldn't take much to send himself over the edge, he had seen other hunters go that path, it wouldn't be hard.  

            But then that was the key, the easy course, just to let himself slip…  Again he caught himself, giving an almost imperceptible shake of his head, and that was a thought which belonged to a Jedi, not to Boba Fett.  That was too close to the edge.  He was so tired, but then there was not rest in this galaxy.  Problems of the past and present weighed him down, but Fett just squared his shoulders and kept walking.  

            The few who had dared to watch his exit saw him pause and saw the slight movement of the helmeted head.  Many questions rose in their minds, questions which would have signed their death warrants had Fett known of them.  They waited until Fett disappeared in the swirling sand that choked the air before moving.  

            Slowly the spaceport market place began moving again.  People stepped out from behind whatever they had used as cover and went about their business.  This was Tatooine after all; such things were to be expected.  If it was weather or a fight between their planets more volatile patrons, business had to go on.  

            Even the would be pickpocket pulled himself to his feet, warily looking around before fading into the shadows.  Next time he would be a little more careful about choosing his targets, much more careful actually, but what a story it would make!  Attempting to rob the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Syntas glanced up, peering through shifting curtains of sand outside the door of the shop; pausing in her haggling with the shop owner.  She put down some credits, and grabbed the power cell, slipping outside.  

            There was something out there.  She wasn't sure where, but she knew it was there.  Of course this wasn't her Jedi senses, but rather the instincts she had been slowly gathering over the time she had spent with Fett.  Something wasn't right with the marketplace.  

            But nothing presented itself as she made her way back to the docking bay and the waiting Slave 1.  Syntas dreaded what Fett would return with.  Jobs were easy to come by in the chaotic Empire, yet the best jobs were hunting down the Jedi, and she did not know what she would do if she came up against one of her former comrades.  

            Once they had been everything to her, family, friends, and life, but now with her connection to the Force all but severed how could she ever return to her previous existence?  

            But what held more of her thoughts was the image of a young man, his face twisted with hate as he spat out the name of the order which he had taken it upon himself to bring to its knees.  That more than any of the other injustices she had seen in the universe made her doubt and question her conviction to Jedi principles.  

            She remembered the stories of the Sith, fallen Jedi, but this was not the dark side that she found herself turning to.  She still fought for some semblance of order in the galaxy but the line between dark and light had grown vague and shadowed, nothing remained certain now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Theron slouched in the chair, waiting for his highness, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith.  There were times when he regretted his alliance with the Sith Lord, but then did he really have a choice?  Perhaps alliance wasn't the right word.  Vader was more his master than his ally.  And it was not often the master asked the slave's opinion.  

            He had talents though that Vader needed.  In the forming empire it was very easy for even those at the top to fall.  Theron laughed quietly, it would take much though to get that one to admit that he needed anyone, much less someone who was a virtual slave.  

            At this point the doors slid open.  He could hear Lord Vader's harsh breathing as the armored figure stepped into the room.  Despite his confidence Theron could not help but cower in his chair.  

            "I have a job for you Theron," Vader took his seat across the wide desk, leaning back in the chair, his hands folded before him.  

            "Some how I guessed Lord Vader," Theron could not help but test the limits of the Sith Lord.  After all it was unlikely Vader would kill such a valuable servant, at least for now.

            Vader's head turned in his direction, "I want you to bring me a certain bounty hunter."  

            The thin man sat up at this, "A bounty hunter, sir?  What do you want with one of them?"  

            Vader's hands clenched into fists, "It is not just a bounty hunter, and why is my business.   Bring him to me."  

            "Should be easy, I thought you had a challenge, sir."  Theron got to his feet, turning towards the door.

            "I do.  This bounty hunter will not come easily.  Boba Fett will provide you all the challenge you desire."  

            Theron simply shrugged, picking up his jacket and swaggering out the door.  

            Vader leaned back again in his chair.  Fett had accepted the assignment; the Jedi would provide an excellent distraction as Theron did his work.  Soon he would have the hunter in his grasp, and then Fett would learn to respect the Dark side.  

            Vader's burned face twisted into what may have once been a smile as he thought of what an excellent servant Fett would make for him.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Syntas stepped onto the Slave 1 uneasily.  The ship's silence worried her.  Fett should have been back by now.  The calm blinking of the ship's lights did nothing to reassure her.  

            Of course there was little she could do.  Fett often kept his business to himself.  He was still unsure of her allegiance, something she could not hold against him.  She was not sure herself.  All she could do was hope what they had come to share would win out over it all.  

            Syntas set down her holster and her purchases, sitting in the pilot's seat of the Slave 1, watching the sand wash over the view port.  She wrapped her arms around her knees, there was nothing she could do but wait.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Not too far away, Fett sat hunched over the bar of a cantina, one of the many which lined the streets of the city.  A part of his mind remained conscious of the activity of the other patrons around him, but his mind was filled with memories and feelings he was not sure how to interpret or even how to deal with.  

Author's Note:

*~*~*~*~*~*

See!  I'm back after a rather long hiatus, but I am back.  Finishing high school in 3 years instead of 4 isn't easy, and it's been taking up more time than I'd like.  Thanks for being patient; I'm going to get going on this again!


	4. Dust and Dreams

_Disclaimer: Well folks, I guess as I have yet to make millions I still don't own Star Wars or Fett or any of the other things that are owned by Mr. George Lucas._

__

Fett got to his feet resignedly. He was certainly aware of how unhappy Syntas would be with his new job. He gritted his teeth, feeling the rage well up within him, but forced it down. There would be time for that later. He tossed a few credits on the bar and strode out of the cantina. The sentients near his path leaned away, careful not to get too close. Seeing him they realized this hunter's reputation was well deserved.

Swirling sand filled the streets, obscuring now even the buildings that lined the dusty road. Fett flipped through the different views, eliminating them all at last and switching to standard view. Even infrared was rendered useless by the hot winds and the sand they carried. 

By the time he reached the docking bay he was covered in gritty dust. This of course meant that he would be spending a great deal of time cleaning his weapons, again. At times the life of a bounty hunter was a little less exciting and glorious than many sentients imagined.

Ignoring the swirling sand Fett slammed his fist into the door panel on the Slave 1. The hatch popped open reluctantly. Fett pulled it open the rest of the way, forcing it open against the wind. As he slipped through swung shut behind him, nearly catching him in it. Fett cursed under his breath brushing as much dust as possible from his armor, clothes and weapons.

As he reached up to pull off his helmet he caught sight of Syntas standing in the doorway of the hold. As it always did the sight of her made his breath catch in his throat. He slowly lowered his hands to his side, knowing this would not be easy.

"Hello Syn." He said carefully, irritated that it was him being this careful and on his own ship no less.

She smiled, "Hello Boba." She walked over, unconsciously avoiding the pile of dust and sand he had created, reached up and pulled off his helmet, kissing him gently.

Fett who had been about to speak stopped himself putting his arms around her and returned the sentiment. Of course this meant Syntas' dark tunic was then covered in the gray dust still adhered to his sleeves and chest plate.

  
Realizing this she pulled away, brushing at her clothes in a futile gesture. Fett smiled, even laughing quietly. He sighed, much of the tension bleeding out of him and went back to pulling off his armor.

Syntas smiled back, taking his blasters from them and putting them in the storage compartment, "What did you want to tell me?"

Fett glanced at her, his face unreadable, "I took a job."

Syntas shifted uneasily, taking from him another piece of his armaments. It was not hard to follow where this was going. It was not often Boba was uneasy. She simply continued with her task waiting for him to continue."It's a death warrant.""Aren't they usually worth more alive?""Not this time. Vader wants this one dead.""Vader." The bitterness was evident in her voice flashed through the quiet ship. Memories poured over her, the Force. A man in black armor. Fett sprawled on the ground, blood soaking into the forest floor. And the bright ocean of Force flaming all around her, through her and into the Record, burning her, scorching her mind and hands and soul.

"Vader." He replied taking her hands in his, hesitantly reaching up to brush her hair from her eyes. "We need this job."

She looked away, a solitary tear tracing its way through the dust on her cheek. "Do we?"Fett kept a careful grip on his anger, remembering the marketplace and the rage that had come so easily, "We do. It isn't easy to get good jobs and the Slave 1 needs repairs again." He turned her face back towards him, "We need this."Syntas sighed, squeezing his hands and nodded, "Who is the merchandise?""Just merchandise."His tone caught her; she looked into his eyes seeing the conflict within him as she always did when this came up."A Jedi?" Her voice was quiet.Fett nodded, turning to the storage bin behind him. He pulled his shirt over his head, reaching for a clean shirt and tossing the dusty one into the receptacle. The scars that stood out on the pale skin of his back gave Syntas pause. For no one knew better than she how deep those scars went."Which Jedi?" She came up, this time turning his face to hers. The stone resolve that froze his features saddened her, but she smiled anyway, "And do we have any leads on his or her trail?"Fett looked up, surprised, but accepted this peace offering. Syntas touched him and then stepped away so he could finish what he was doing."Agen Kolar, a Zabrak Jedi Knight."

"I knew Agen once," Syntas said without facing Fett, "A very long time ago. A lifetime ago."

Something in her tone concerned Fett, "Will you come or will you be staying here?"Syntas whirled around to face him. Her hands clenched tightly on the cloth she held, "I will be coming." The strain of it though was evident on her face. Fett simply remained still, unsure what to do.Neither moved for a moment, frozen by circumstances beyond their control in an unforgiving galaxy. Finally Syntas stepped forward, resting her hand on his arm for a moment before climbing from the hold.Fett let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and wiped some more of the invasive dust from his arms. He reached up to put the last of his carefully cleaned armor into the storage locker, but once again, the door jammed. He slammed it with his fist, making it open. Fett glared at it, slamming it closed.Syntas sat in the tiny chair bolted to the wall of the Slave 1, hugging her knees to her chest. She had known Agen; the Jedi Knight had lost his Padawan on the battlefields of Geonosis, as a kind if somewhat sad man. He had taught her some of her earliest lessons in the Force. She had later heard that the Masters had hoped working with children would help heal his grief. But Agen had remained single minded and driven, leading battle after battle. And Agen Kolar was famed among the Jedi for his skill with a lightsaber.

She rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes, willing it all away. She quickly sank into sleep, drained by her argument with Fett. But her sleep was anything but quiet. Images flashed through her mind, beyond her control or understanding. There was a child, an ancient temple, an old man, a figure filled with rage and burned beyond recognition, a cage and many more. Finally the swirling images resolved into a single picture. A man in battered armor, his hand pressed to his side to stem the flow of blood trained an unwavering blaster on another battered figure this one in tattered brown robes who smiled grimly, raising his lightsaber for a final swing.

Syntas cried out, opening her eyes to see Fett standing over her, concern evident on his face. He caught her as she nearly fell.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, holding her gently."I don't know." Her shaking slowly stopped, "It was probably nothing, a dream."

Fett let her go reluctantly, and stood, going back to the controls of the Slave 1, preparing them for departure. Syntas watched him, frightened by what could be coming, and by the strangely familiar feeling the dream had given her. She gripped the chairs armrests tightly, terrified without knowing exactly why.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm back! Thanks for the reviews everyone, they are as always the reason for writing. And since it's summer and debate/forensics is finally done I'll be updating on a more regular basis hopefully. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll be back in about a week with more! Oh and sorry about the formating, I've been having trouble when I upload my chapters._


	5. Welcome to Sullust

_Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, not even Agen, the oh so mighty Jedi, I actually did research to find a real Jedi, I feel so proud...  
  
Oh and Infamous One I think I'm going to surprise you with the plot this time around. It's not going to be hurt/comfort this time around. Fett's not getting off completely free in battle, that wouldn't be very convincing even for him, but the fic's going to be a long one, according to my outline of it, it'll be about 34 chapters. It's more fun if it's got surprises in it!  
  
Oh, and sorry for being late, I've been playing Knights of the Old Republic, not bad except you have to be a Jedi. There's even a mention of a Fett in it...  
_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Slave 1 shuddered as they entered hyperspace, leaving the dusty world behind them. As the stars streaked into long white bands as they raced by Fett reached over, calling up the holonet.  
  
Syntas watched him quietly from her seat, for a moment, but found that she couldn't quite bring herself to help. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into a deep trance. Hoping beyond hope the Force would come to her and that it would come bearing answers.  
  
Fett glanced back as he heard her breathing deepen. He felt a pang as he saw her again attempting to reach for the Force, which she had not been able to reach since the battle to destroy the Record.  
  
Of course what could he do? He knew the Jedi had a power, but did not put as much in store with it as many. It failed them, it had failed Syntas. And it certainly did not guide them to good, his hands clenched at the memory of one Jedi, now crumbling to dust on a small unnamed world.  
  
He caught his anger again, turning back to his research. It had been sometime since Agen had been seen in the Core. Then it had been sometime since any Jedi had been seen in the Core. That of course did not save them; Lord Vader's reach was long, longer than they could escape.  
  
Fett opened an applet, scanning through his list of contacts. No one had reported anything while he had been gone. He scanned through the channels. The empire was unusually quiet as it had been for several weeks, a state that wasn't good for business. He sent a general statement out to his more reliable contacts telling them to look for a Zabrack on the Rim.  
  
Fett selected a few of the more remote planets and called up their security records. If nothing was presenting itself he might as well do some research of his own. There were lists of protests regarding grain prices, even a few brawls to add interest.  
  
Though essential to the abilities of any bounty hunter was patience and that Boba Fett had. After scanning through a dozen or so uneventful worlds he came to a small one on the edge of the Rim. Sullust was unremarkable; a hot world that had driven its natives underground, its surface was covered in vicious predators.  
  
But its imperial report mentioned something very interesting. A week ago there had been a cave in. But a stranger had risked his life to rescue a small child. The stranger had vanished before officers had arrived on the scene. The reporting officer had questioned the child. The small boy would only say that a 'dragon-man' had saved him.  
  
Zebracks were not overly known for altruism and moreover it was unlikely one would be on Sullust without good reason such as the need to avoid attention. Fett smiled under his helmet, he had a start on the Jedi's trail.  
  
He punched in the coordinates allowing the Slave 1 to adjust its course, heading for the fiery world of Sullust.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Theron slipped a few coins to the dusty beggar crouched on the street corner. Fett had come this way. But where had he gone? He paused for a moment in the cantina's entryway. If this was where the hunter spent his time it didn't give him any points in Theron's book. He hoped Fett was worth his time. But then he couldn't exactly argue with Vader one way or the other, best to just find Fett and be done with it.  
  
A few patrons looked up, but looked away quickly, unsure whether the man who entered was dangerous or crazy or both. Something about him made the hair stand up on those of mammalian descent stand up and a cold chill run through the others.  
  
Theron smiled politely at the bar keeper who eyed him uneasily, taking a seat at the bar. He put a few coins on the scarred and battered countertop. The bar tender, as scarred as his bar reached a hand out to scoop them up, but Theron caught his hand.  
  
"I want information."  
  
"About what?" the bar tender tried hard to keep the fear from his voice, but the smile that pulled at Theron's face told him he'd failed.  
  
"About someone who was in here not too long ago."  
  
"Many sentiments come here, they don't tell me their names or businesses and I don't ask!" The barkeep pulled at his hand, hoping to dislodge the smaller man's grasp.  
  
Theron's smile merely widened, "Oh I think you'll remember him. Don't you know of Boba Fett."  
  
The quick intake of breath was all Theron needed for his answer.  
  
"Now I want to know where Fett would be going."  
  
Sweat ran down the bar keep's face, he glanced around, hoping for help, but all others kept their eyes on their drinks, he gulped, "I don't know anything about that one."  
  
"But I have it on good authority he was here." A drunken beggar may not be good authority, but this one knew better than to lie to Theron, he didn't want to lose his other hand.  
  
The bar keep swallowed again, "But Fett would kill me."  
  
Theron sighed, "He may, but if you do not speak, I will kill you and you'll have nothing further to worry about."  
  
The barkeep looked into Theron's face, believing every word the man spoke, and all resistance drained from him.  
  
"Fett was here. He'd come here between jobs sometimes. I heard he's after a Jedi now, but then he usually is. Maybe he's got something against them; maybe he's the only one good enough for those jobs." He shrugged awkwardly, "When he left he headed for the docking bay."  
  
Theron released the man's hand, and stood, turning to the door. The barkeep's face flushed with rage and humiliation. He swung a blaster rifle up from beneath the bar training it on the retreating back.  
  
How he knew no one there could determine, but the strange man spun, holdout blasters dropping into his hands, one shot dropped the barkeep, the rifle spun from his hands as he crashed backwards, shattering the glass bottles lining the wall behind him.  
  
The other scanned the crowd, half on their feet, a few with their hands edging towards their own holsters. Theron's crazed smile gave them pause, something he knew well as he slipped away his blasters and continued making his way to the door.  
  
Behind the bar the barkeep could feel his strength draining away, but it was almost with relief that he accepted this slow quiet end. At least this way no Sith-spawn would call him a coward and he wouldn't have to explain himself to Fett. Not a bad arrangement he thought as he slipped from the galaxy.  
  
Outside Theron made his way through the streets, accessing the ports records with his datapad. The Slave1 had left the planet several hours ago; no destination had been logged into the port controller. But if he hurried he might be able to detect their ion trail and calculate their trajectory and destination.  
  
Few looked up as a small fighter lifted off, rising through the atmosphere and disappearing into the sky, except of course for one Jawa, the same Jawa who had been crouched in the corner of the cantina, who completed his message and sent it out on the Holonet.  
  
The Slave1 touched down on Sullust hot winds racing across the surface buffeted the small craft. Syntas gripped the chair's armrests tightly, her face set as the ship groaned and shuddered as Boba set it down. There were times when she suspected that if he were any less of a pilot the ancient ship would not survive one of these landings.  
  
Fett un-strapped himself, pulling his shutting down systems and turning on the security systems. It would be a brave thief who tried to steal from the Slave 1 and afterwards it would be a dead thief they would find on their return.  
  
Syntas sighed, belting a blaster about her waist. Sometimes her hand ached for a lightsaber, but that was not an option even if she could use it well without the Force. Sometimes she wasn't sure and wasn't interested in risking it. That and lightsabers attracted the wrong kind of attention.  
  
She paused, watching the sun scorched earth through the shimmering heat waves visible as the thick blast doors closed behind the Slave 1. As the last of the light disappeared she hurried from the cockpit.  
  
Fett was waiting at hatch, already hidden beneath his armor. He handed her a helmet that covered the upper half of her face. She accepted it, turning the coppery colored helmet over in her hands.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Agen would recognize you. There's still a bounty on your head, we can't afford for other hunters to be after."  
  
Then perhaps realizing the harsh tone in his voice, his shoulder's relaxed slightly and he gently took the helmet from her hands, turning it over to show her the electronics attached to the visor.  
  
"It will allow you to see in the dark, the caverns here are seldom well lighted. They have few visitors."  
  
She took it back from him, her fingers brushing his gloved hands and slipped it over her head. The hold of the Slave1 popped into sharp relief. Syntas smiled, experimenting with the settings, as she pulled on gloves of her own.  
  
"You give such romantic gifts."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Fett punched the release and the hatch opened slowly and he walked down the ramp, Syntas a step behind him, well out of any of his lines. She had learned how to stay out of his way, taking up with a bounty hunter was far from the safest of choices. She well knew her Jedi masters would have been far from pleased.  
  
Short stocky forms scurried about, busy with unknown errands and plans and dreams. A few taller forms dotted the sea of people who moved about the floor of the cavern and about its walls and even across its ceilings.  
  
The dark veined rock almost seemed to pulse with activity. Yet even here a path opened before Fett, a small parting of the waves of sentients who would give no concession to any other. This was their world, they controlled it, but Fett's reputation still brought its own advantages.  
  
Fett ducked into one of the small alcolves cut into the rock that made the walls of the cavern. He had to be careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. A shadowy figure moved in the small room it led to. Fett's helmet revealed the figure as Neit Met, his contact on Sullust.  
  
Neit shuffled forward, a strange gleam in his eyes. He looked Fett up and down.  
  
"Been awhile."  
  
"I need information."  
  
The small creature chuckled, rubbing its hands one over the other, "What does the fearsome Boba Fett need with one such as me?"  
  
"Where is the Zabrack?"  
  
"What Zabrack?" The creature peaked out at him from behind one of the piles of rusted parts piled on his table.  
  
"The one who saved the child in the cave-in."  
  
"That one? I always get them confused. Well that one's gone, heard he was heading out of here, brought a hyperspace route map from Meinen Nub."  
  
Fett dropped a small pile of credits on the cluttered table, but the wizened creature caught at his arm.  
  
"He's a Jedi that one, crazy too."  
  
"I am aware of that." Fett pulled his arm free.  
  
"But it's not the Jedi you should fear Boba Fett."  
  
Fett glanced back, "I fear no one."  
  
"True, true," the creature muttered to itself, rubbing its hands as Fett and the woman who followed him slipped from its hovel, "And therein lies the danger for you Boba Fett." It chuckled, sweeping up the credits humming, a strange off key tune.  
  
Theron smiled as Fett made his way deeper into the cavern. It was time to introduce himself. Perhaps when he returned the Dark Lord would give him something more interesting to do, bounty hunters were a waste of his skills. As he strode forward, the small sentients scurried out of his way.  
  
_Author's Note:_

()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
_Hey everyone! I've gotten a lot of comments about short chapters, so this one's twice as long as usual and I'll try to keep them about this length._


	6. Stand and Fight

_Disclaimer: Nope sorry, none of this is mine, wait, Theron's mine, made I can trade him for Fett..._  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Fett caught sight of a man out of the corner of his eye. He scanned back; the man in the dark clothing was still there. And if he was right had been there for some time. There was nothing overtly suspicious about him. He wore dark clothing that seemed almost military in nature. From the way he moved Fett knew he would be a formidable opponent.  
  
He reached out, touching Syn's arm, making her glance at him. Dust from the cavern floor swirled around their feet. He gestured to her to step away. She hesitated a moment, but something about the tension in his stance made her unwilling to argue.  
  
The man seemed to take in the fact that they were splitting back and ducked into a side corridor. Fett took advantage of his preoccupation to duck into one of the clefts in the cavern wall. The small spaces were frequent in this part of the cave city. Old homes, long since collapsed and old streets that had been built over made excellent passageways.  
  
From his position he scanned the crowded thoroughfare for Syntas. He caught sight of her for a moment as she stepped into a shop three levels up. Fett breathed a sigh of relief; he wouldn't have put it past her to argue with him, something he could not afford to waste time on if the dark clothed man was indeed following him.  
  
In the back of the darkened niche set of narrow stone stairs led into the gloom above. Fett glanced back at the shop into which Syntas had disappeared and began to climb.  
  
Theron gritted his teeth, Fett had seen him. There was no other reason why they would have split up like that. Perhaps this would be more of a challenge than he had first thought. Theron hesitated a moment unsure whether to go after Fett or his partner. It was strange. All he had heard of Fett suggested he worked alone.  
  
Which probably meant the partner was a bluff used to distract enemies. As he watched the copper colored helmet disappear among the haphazardly arranged shops and homes climbing the cavern's walls he couldn't help but think perhaps there was something more to this partner of Fett's.  
  
But he brushed it aside; lengthening his stride as he made his way towards the spot he had last seen Fett. The crowds impeded his progress somewhat, but the sentients put all the effort they could into staying out of his way.  
  
Fett wedged himself between two walls where he had a good view of his pursuer. He shifted slightly, resting his blaster rifle against the stone wall before him, keeping it trained on the man far below.  
  
Somehow he doubted this one was here to talk. They never were, usually it was an up and comer looking to make a quick reputation or one of those on top, worried about just what he might do or angry that he was taking many of the high priced bounties.  
  
His finger tightened on the trigger, the crosshairs resting on the man's head. It would be easier to take care of the problem from a distance. But at that moment the man looked up, his eyes meeting Fett's.  
  
Fett's eyes widened in shock and he rolled out of sight, pulling back his blaster rifle. What the man had done was impossible unless he was a Jedi or so augmented he wasn't really human anymore. Fett swore under his breath, rolling to his feet and pulling back into the shadows.  
  
Theron grinned, good, he had his attention. He shook his head slightly as he reached for one of the many ladders scattered about, there weren't many who would dare that trick. Years spent on this job had given him instincts that had saved his life many times, and augmented sight made it easy to scan for weapons aimed in his direction.  
  
Across the street Syntas watched the man look up into the rising honeycomb of buildings. From the way he stood she knew he saw something and when he reached for a ladder she knew exactly who he had seen.  
  
"Sithspawn!" Syntas swore, ducking out of the shop she had been concealed in.  
  
The proprietress squealed, shaking her fist at the being she assumed was another of the bounty hunters who had come at the Empire's call. She hated the foul language they brought into her store.  
  
"Sorry!" Syntas ducked the broom that swung her way, and stepped from the shop. With her helmet enhanced vision it didn't take her long to make out the dark clothed man, making his way up towards another, partially concealed by the buildings jutting from the rock.  
  
It was easy to see this figure wasn't running. She saw his hands move, raising a blaster rifle. Syntas cursed again. Leave it to Fett to shoot first rather than looking for a more peaceful and probably safer alternative. She wanted to scream at him to get out of there, she could sense in the vague sort of way that was her only access to the Force now that this man was dangerous, very dangerous.  
  
Theron looked up, seeing the barrel of the blaster, aimed his way again, this time from another location, better concealed but not well enough. He paused on the ladder he was climbing, reaching into the pouch at his waist.  
  
He pulled out the seismic grenade, reaching back, threw it in a long slow arc, aimed at the barrel aimed in his direction. It swung up and over so slowly he wondered for a moment if it would even hit.  
  
But as it reached its intended target he let loose his grip on the ladder, sliding down to the level he had just left. Theron flattened himself against the wall.  
  
Above him, Fett lunged backwards as the grenade fell down onto the small ledge on which he knelt. It hit the ground, exploding with a flash and releasing a wave of energy that slammed the bounty hunter back against the rock wall. It smashed into the precariously perched buildings all around him.  
  
A deep groan sounded within the structure as decades or even centuries old supports crumbled and an entire section of the cavern city came loose from the wall.  
  
Fett felt the ground beneath him give way. He reached stiffly for a hold on the wall behind him, ignoring the pain as the movement pulled at the ribs which had been bruised in the initial explosion. But before he could get a hold the ground fell away and he plunged downward along with the stone buildings that had been so solid only a moment ago.  
  
Syntas' breath caught in her throat as Fett plunged downwards, lost in the deluge of rock and dust. She slid down one ladder, nearly falling from the next in her hurry to reach the damaged area.  
  
Theron simply smiled as he stood brushing the dust from his clothing. This was too easy. With all the armor the young hunter had been wearing he doubted he'd killed him, just incapacitated him. Maybe even knocking him out if he were lucky.  
  
He reached the rubble filled area quickly, but there was no sign of Fett. Theron frowned, prodding the broken stone with one foot. Perhaps the bounty hunter had been buried in the slide. That would be irritating.  
  
The stone shifted as he prodded it, revealing what looked like Fett's hand. Theron smiled, reaching down, but all he picked up was an empty glove. At that moment he heard a small stone fall behind him. He turned in time to take Fett's punch directly in the face.  
  
Theron staggered back as the battered Fett followed it up with a kick to his chest. But Theron had not earned his place at Vader's side by going down easily. He caught Fett's next swing, following it with one of his own.  
  
The bounty hunter ducked, kicking out, hoping to knock Theron's feet from under him. Theron though jumped, catching Fett's foot and spinning him over.  
  
Fett caught himself on the stone wall, coming back swinging high, allowing himself to be blocked, and taking Theron's next swing in the shoulder, but swung back, catching Theron in the stomach while he was too far forward.  
  
While the man gasped for breath Fett pulled back to hit him again, only to be knocked to the ground as the man's foot came out, catching Fett by the ankle. Theron straightened, a smile returning to his face as Fett struggled to get his breath back.  
  
He put his foot on the bounty hunter's chest, "I thank you for the challenge but now you will be coming with me."  
  
He pulled a blaster from his belt, carefully setting it to stun in full view, allowing Fett to see that he was about to be taken like any piece of merchandise.  
  
At that moment though a shot took Theron in the shoulder, knocking him back, to the edge of the ledge. He wavered for a moment before tumbling back into the loose rubble and was lost from sight as the impact knocked loose enough rubble to start another slide down the cavern.  
  
Fett looked back sharply. Syntas stood there, breathing hard, blaster in her hands. She smiled, shoving it into her holster and coming over, offering him her hand. Fett gripped it tightly, letting her pull him to his feet.  
  
"We need to work on your aim." He informed her as they made they way carefully off the edge.  
  
"And you had better not do anything so stupid again! Why did you wait for him like that? You knew he was dangerous!"  
  
"That's why I did."  
  
Syntas opened her mouth to argue, but the datapad on Fett's forearm began to blink, she stopped, contenting herself with folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Fett didn't respond to that, only opened it and accessed his comlink; the voice was obscured with static.  
  
"Fett...is Ahcnar...found the...is here...Mon Calamari....Payment?" There was no visual. Fett snapped it shut. He glanced back at the rubble, now spread nearly all the way down to the cavern floor before turning his back on it.  
  
He looked to Syntas, she stared back, anger in her eyes, but only for a moment, "We're going to Mon Calamari."  
  
Syntas paused, putting her hand on his arm, "Fett?"  
  
He didn't speak, but stood facing her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Syntas took a breath as if to speak, but let it out, not knowing what to say, she hoped her eyes could speak for her.  
  
Fett reached up, stopping just short of touching her hair, where it showed under the metallic helmet, "This is the way of the universe. I...would understand if this is not for you."  
  
A long moment of silence passed between them, but when she spoke her voice held a conviction that could not be shaken, "This is my choice, you are my choice." Her hand tightened on his arm.  
  
Fett nodded and two dusty figures made their way down from the cavern city's upper reaches, before the city officials could find ask their questions about what exactly had just happened.  
  
Later a group the small sentients was digging in the rubble. One saw a bit of fabric showing between the rocks. He set down his shovel, brushing away the rock fragments. His eyes widened as he revealed a human hand, and they widened still further as it moved.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
_Look! Look! I updated! And we haven't gotten rid of Theron quite yet.... Looks like it's just me and you, Infamous One but oh well, at least the two of us can enjoy this fic (which is my own fault for not updating it faster, oh well), now that I've come up with a plot for it..._


	7. Welcome to the Wave Crest Inn

__

_Disclaimer: Well, what do **you **think?_

__

_Also, I'd just like to apologize in advance for formatting problems, if they're there, it's because I haven't been able to find a way to fix them yet! _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_  
  
Warnings sounded as the Slave 1 fell out of hyperspace, a groan running through the ship. Fett's hands moved over the controls, locking in their destination. The cockpit shifted as the small ship reoriented itself to the glowing blue world that lay before it.  
  
They hurtled forward. Fett shifted, keying in a long sequence of code. Syntas glanced at him questioningly. He hit the final key, waiting as the view screen shimmered, then let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
"Experimental cloaking shield. Mon Calamari hasn't exactly been welcoming to bounty hunters in the past. Probably what the Jedi was counting on." Heavy scorn colored Fett's words. Syntas held her silence. She of all sentients knew the reason behind that hate, but it didn't make accepting it any easier.  
  
The blue orb hanging in space before them swelled, filling the viewscreen. The sirens began again as Fett took them into a steep descent. Syntas swallowed hard, fastening her crash webbing. Fett gritted his teeth, holding tightly to the controls.  
  
Atmosphere screamed past them as they plummeted down. Wind buffeted the old ship. Syntas gasped as they flashed through clouds, obscuring the viewscreen. Fett growled, reaching over his head, shifting the view. The ocean below leaped into clarity in garish orange and blues.  
  
Klaxons wailed as Fett pulled back on the controls, pulling them up seconds above the water. They slowed as they slowed to a stop over the endless blue oceans. Syntas took another deep breath, reassuring herself that everything was still in one piece.  
  
Fett flipped the switches, powering down most of the systems, and getting to his feet, "I'm going to get ready; information says he's on one of the smaller island cities. We'll set down next door and take care of this."  
  
"Let's be done with it." Syntas unsnapped the crash webbing, following Fett, and swallowing her doubts.  
  
Fett pulled the padded shirt on over his head. Syntas took her own lightweight armor from the storage unit. She held it in her hands hesitating for a long moment. Fett continued strapping on his battered armor.  
  
"Boba...I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
He looked up, pausing, his jetpack in his hands, "I thought you couldn't sense the Force."  
  
Syntas' hands tightened in frustration, "I can't it's just the nightmares, something's happening, something big."  
  
Fett slung his jetpack onto his shoulders, "It will be fine. He won't be hard to find."  
  
"And if it's not?"  
  
"Then we'll deal with it then."  
  
Syntas sighed, but then there was never much of a point in arguing with him. Fett slipped his helmet over his head, and picked up his blaster. She finished arming herself as Fett returned to the cockpit.  
  
He took the Slave 1 out of autopilot and directed it towards the tiny dot on the horizon. It slowly grew, expanding into a gleaming white city. As they approached Fett dropped the cloaking shield. It wasn't long before a querulous voice broke in on the communicator.  
  
"Approaching ship identify yourself."  
  
Fett pressed the communicator, "This is the Slave 1, seeking to land."  
  
"I uh we acknowledge you Slave 1. Come on in."  
  
Fett deactivated the communicator, Syntas coming to stand beside him.  
  
"I thought they didn't like bounty hunters."  
  
His eyes remained on the controls, "They don't, but these little cities are desperate for trade, whether it's a running Jedi or a bounty hunter."  
  
Fett set the Slave 1 down gently on the white docking bay pad. The ship settled slowly, making Syntas grab Fett's arm as they settled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The cities float, some aren't as stable as they should be." He set the security systems, before rising.  
  
"You can say that again," Syntas muttered under her breath as she left the cockpit.  
  
Even the air was thick with moisture and everywhere the smell of the ocean and salt hung in the air. There was also a distinct smell of fish, Syntas couldn't determine if it actually was fish or if it was the inhabitants of the somewhat run down floating city.  
  
Shops lined the wide streets. They seemed to sell just about everything legal and some of the more illegal products as well. Fett strode through the streets ignoring the shopkeepers advertising their wares, and for their part they generally ignored him in return. Syntas found she couldn't blame them for this. For all his youth Fett had seen enough of the universe to give you the feeling you really did not want to mess with him.  
  
A small rat-like sentient detached himself from the shadows of an alleyway and sidled up to Fett. Fett kept walking, not acknowledging his presence. The sentient glanced up at Syntas, looking her up and down. His tongue ran over his lips.  
  
"Got yourself a partner Fett?" His voice whined, grating on the ears of any who heard him.  
  
To Syntas' surprise she found her hand straying to the blaster, holstered on her belt, but Fett was faster. His hand shot out catching the rodent-like creature by the neck. Fett lifted him from the ground.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." His voice remained as cold and calm as ever. A few of the town's fishy residents glanced over at them, their eyes widening.  
  
"I...I've got information you need! I'll give it to you free!"  
  
Fett waited a moment, and then let Achnar drop to the ground.  
  
He scrabbled away from Fett gasping, "The Jedi, he's staying at the Wave Crest Inn, two streets up, doesn't suspect."  
  
Fett turned; leaving the informant huddled on the streets. He might lose Achnar, but Mon Calamari wasn't exactly a busy place. And Achnar'd been getting sloppy. It was probably time to replace him anyway.  
  
Achnar ground his teeth as he watched Fett's retreating back. So Fett thought he could Achnar like that? He pulled a blaster from his shirt, training it on Fett's back.  
  
Fett spun, the blaster bolt catching Achnar in the chest. The rat like being staggered backward, his hands going to the smoking wound before he collapsed backwards. Fett turned, holstered his blaster and continued walking. Syntas winced at the gathering crowd and the mess he'd created before following.  
  
Fett walked quickly down the well lighted streets. They may have allowed him in, but the locals wouldn't be happy about the fact that Achnar was now spreading himself all over their street. He would have to work fast if he didn't want to deal with local law enforcement, and of course avoid alerting the Jedi to his presence.  
  
Syntas hurried after him, more concerned with the nebulous senses filling her mind. It was almost like the Force, but that was impossible, she knew that was impossible. She shut her mind to the turmoil that seemed to be all around her, concentrating instead on the possible threats that seemed to follow them everywhere.  
  
Fett paused at an intersection. A few speeders cruised through taking in more of the sights than hurrying to get anywhere. On one corner a few human merchants who seemed to have fallen on hard times shared a bottle concealed in a bag.  
  
Directly behind them rose the Wave Crest Inn in all its neon blue and green glory. Fett could not decide whether the holographic squids swimming around the door or the singing kelp fronds were worse.  
  
And the back of a Zabrak was visible through the window. He paused, waiting for Syntas to come up behind him. It seemed Agen Kolar had reached the end of his flight. He spoke quietly, softly enough to avoid being overheard.  
  
"The Zabrak's in there. Go in the front, keep him from leaving. I'll come in the back."  
  
Syntas nodded slightly, making her way towards the worst eyesore in the quadrant. Under her helmet she grimaced, you'd think a Jedi Knight would have at least some taste, but then you never know.  
  
Her disgust only grew upon entering the establishment. A variety of sentients filled the large lobby, which was also populated by schools of brightly colored sea life which flitted about the lobby, occasionally through a surprised patron. Kolar was standing in the far corner, as far away from the room's holographic wildlife as possible.  
  
She shifted pretending to study the screen detailing the places rates. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Kolar. Part of her was amazed. All the Padawans had known his name. But she was here to fight him. Some things simply weren't fair. But as she examined how she felt, it didn't bother her as much as she would have thought, perhaps she had in fact learned more about the galaxy around her since leaving the Order.  
  
Fett made his way to the back of the Inn. Here the décor was somewhat less shocking. He tested the handle of the door, finding it locked. He reached into a pouch on his belt, fishing out a small electronic device. He pressed it to the lock, waiting well it processed. A moment later the door unlatched with a click. Fett simply replaced it in his belt and pushed open the door.  
  
It creaked slightly as it swung inwards. Fett followed, scanning the room. The Inn's kitchen was silent, a few deactivated droids rested in niches in the kitchen walls, invisible in the shadows except for a few slowly blinking lights. Above them a charge monitor showed they would be inactive for some time yet. That at least would mean they wouldn't interrupt what Fett was about to do.  
  
From the kitchen an unusually long hall, painted a glowing blue and decorated with painfully cheerful sea life led to the dining room and lobby. The few guests he past who recognized him cowered away, hiding behind whatever sort of cover was available. Fett cursed silently, this sort of fear in the air would surely alert the Jedi.  
  
Syntas watched cautiously as the lobby emptied, it's former occupants perhaps sensing what was coming. Fett should be here any moment, then all they had to do was subdue Kolar and then—  
  
A voice broke into her rushing thoughts, "Why would a Padawan join a bounty hunter against a Jedi Knight?"  
  
Syntas looked up startled, to find Kolar facing her, his hands resting quietly in his lap, his eyes serious, "What sort of Order claims to protect peace, but buys that peace with blood?"  
  
"At times peace must be protected with our lightsabers," He stood, and Syntas' hand went for her own weapon, but she did not draw it. "At times what is right is hard to see, I hope for your sake you have chosen wisely. I wish you well child."  
  
With that he turned, drawing his own lightsaber, which burned a deep green color. He left Syntas caught between her doubts and her grief for a life and a belief she had since lost. He faced the hall from which Fett was emerging, blaster in hand.  
  
Fett's harsh voice broke into the room, "Agen Kolar, you wanted by the Empire for crimes against the Emperor and his people. Come quietly." Nothing in Fett's voice allowed for other options, but Kolar simply tightened his grip on his lightsaber and shifted his weight.  
  
Fett too prepared for the attack, "Resist and I will kill you, the bounty's the same, dead or alive, your choice."  
  
"No reason to make it too easy, I remain an optimist even in these dark times."  
  
Even as he finished speaking the Jedi lunged forward, his lightsaber seeking Fett, but the bounty hunter too was fast. Fett rolled aside, coming up on his feet, firing rapidly with his blaster. Kolar was pushed back as he struggled to deflect them all.  
  
Syntas raised her own blaster, but Fett growled, "Stay out of this." She lowered the weapon angrily. From the Jedi the vague sense that may or may not have been the Force brought her only calm with a sharp undercurrent of fear and sadness. From Fett she felt a rage that shook her deeply, to experience such a feeling, even with the vague senses left to her was unsettling.  
  
Agen dived under the blaster fire, coming up in Fett's face, lightsaber already swinging forward. Fett fell back, dropping his blaster, instead activating the flame thrower on his wrist. Kolar yelled shielding his face with his arm; the pale robe he wore caught fire, flames running up his arms, but as he twisted his foot caught Fett from behind. Fett crashed back into a table, landing on the shattered pieces on the floor.  
  
The Zabrak shrugged off the robe, wincing slightly as he again wrapped his fingers around his lightsaber hilt. Fett scrambled forward, reaching for his blaster, but this time the Jedi was faster. The lightsaber flashed down, and not even Fett's desperate twist could carry him entirely out of its path.  
  
The smell of burning flesh choked the room. Fett snarled, pulling away as Kolar struggled to adjust the angle of his attack and draw his lightsaber across the downed bounty hunter.  
  
Forgotten by the combatants, Syntas raised her blaster, firing at the Jedi, disregarding Fett's command, she wasn't going to let him die simply to let him fulfill some desires for revenge.  
  
Kolar's lightsaber came up to deflect the shots almost to fast to see. Distracted he didn't see Fett get to his knees, one hand pressed against the wound in his side. He drew a vibroblade from a sheath, coming up, thrust it into the Jedi's chest, he drove it in to the hilt.  
  
Agen Kolar, the famous Jedi Knight, hero of the battle of Geonosis and formidable warrior looked down at the simple vibroblade that had ended his life. A thin trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, he staggered back, against the wall. He slid to the floor.  
  
Syntas stepped forward, kneeling before him as his eyes faded. His lips moved almost imperceptibly. She leaned forward.  
  
"May my death bring peace." His head fell forward. Syntas looked back over her shoulder at Fett.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Fett didn't move, but his fury was evident in every line of his body, "I told you not to interfere!"  
  
"I should have let you die?" Syntas felt a flush of anger color her own face beneath the concealing helmet.  
  
"I was fine, this is my fight, I have an oath to fulfill."  
  
"I thought we were partners, Fett, that means helping each other." She paused continuing more quietly, "Is your hate more important than what we have?"  
  
Fett limped to the lobby counter, shoving overturned tables out of his way, one hand still pressed to his side, "This is something I must do."  
  
Syntas reached out, her hand running down his helmet and arm; she pulled away, looking down at her hand, now stained with blood. She looked back up at him, "Then you will have to do it alone. Find me again when you have finished, if you can." Tears filled her eyes, but she would not let them fall. Carefully she turned not trusting herself to say more, and left the Inn.  
  
Fett growled, slamming his fist into the countertop, taking a few deep breaths. He took a step to go after her, but stopped himself. He couldn't leave this, once again he was being taught a lesson in the galaxy's cruelty it seemed. He swallowed the anger that made it hard to even think, and slowly made his way out the back of the ruined Inn.  
  
Behind them both, the bloodied body of Agen Kolar presided over a darkened and empty room. A moment later even that was gone, leaving destruction and a few bloodied rags, lit by a guttering fire. Then silence reigned, a silence oblivious to the dreams and fears of the sentients whose emotions left the air thick with their passing.  
  
**Author's Note:  
  
()()()()()()()()()()**  
  
_Well I'm proud, I may be slow to update, but at least it's a long update. Anyone heard the new clips of Fett's voice on the new DVD original series? Lucas replaced it! The guy who plays Jango does them. Personally I think he did fine as Jango, but as Boba in ESB... Lucas should have left well enough alone._  
  
East Coastie1500: LOL, Theron certainly doesn't seem to have made friends does he? But I need him for now, don't worry though eventually he'll have a real battle with Fett.  
  
Infamous One: Thanks for the offer... maybe I should take you up on that, but more people showed up for 6, hopefully they'll stick around for 7, maybe I should threaten to sick Jar Jar on them, there's a fate worse then death.  
  
Firefly4000: Why thank you, hope this will do.  
  
TriGemini: Don't worry it should be full of surprises in upcoming chapters.  
  
Pingpong: Yikes! I updated! I updated! See? Just let the bounty hunter go slowly....


	8. Alone with their thoughts

**Disclaimer:** _I do not have enough money to get a soda from the vending machine right now (I have 1 quarter and 1 dime grrr…) so go ahead, sue me!_

**Author's Note: **_very tired author grumbles Hi all! Yeah it's been awhile but starting college will do that to you! I'm VERY sorry for making you all wait so long, so I will try to make it up to you… _

_I've got a break from homework and tests now so that will help. And November is over so NaNoWriMo is over. That's the thing where you write 50,000 words worth of a story in 1 month. It was fun, and I'm rather proud of the fact that I finished too, I'm sure all of you who have suffered through my inability to update on a regular basis will never believe that though. And finally I've forced myself to stop writing on the 5 or 6 random fan fics I've got going (which will probably never make it onto anyway) and work on this one! So off we go!_

**Ocean's Fire: Chapter 8**

Fett sat in the pilot's seat of the Slave 1. The wound on his shoulder throbbed despite the bacta pack he had placed over it. At least the lightsaber had instantly cauterized the wound.

Around him the streaks of hyperspace flew by carrying the Slave 1 away from the watery world and from the young woman who had come to mean so much to the young bounty hunter.

Even more painful than the injury in his shoulder was the knowledge that Syntas was gone. Fett did not understand the motivations of most sentients and Syntas was constantly surprising him, but for this to happen…

He had always known where she was since he had pulled her from that med-unit in the midst of blaster fire. But now she had just disappeared through the door of that decrepit motel and he had no idea where she had gone. Of course it would not be difficult to find her but…

Fett cursed, how could he have been such an idiot? But there had been no choice. He could not stop hunting the Jedi. He had given his word. A memory came unbidden to the anguished mind of the armored bounty hunter.

Harsh winds blew over the surface of the dry reddish world, scouring even the dust from its surface and filling the air with gritty metallic sand. Far from the lights of the continuing battles between the world's insect like inhabitants and the Jedi a small boy knelt before a small hummock of freshly turned soil.

Carefully he scrapped the initials into the sandy rock he had dragged to the head of the hummock. Despite his best efforts the J and F were slightly crooked and it was easy to see it had been a child's hand that had marked them there.

Angrily he brushed away the tears that welled in his eyes. It was still difficult to believe what had happened. He kept expecting to turn around and find his father there behind him, asking him what he was doing. But the small pile of Mandalorian armor that rested on the ground beside him told him that that was never going to happen again.

The small boy sniffed, scrambling to his feet to survey his work. All alone high in the foothills of the harsh mountainous rock formations this grave would probably remain undisturbed for years, possibly forever. From here he could see the last of the separatist ships rising into the atmosphere trying to flee the wrath of the Jedi.

He turned to the grave, picking up the empty helm and staring into the T-shaped visor, "I will make them pay for what they've done, father. I swear it."

Fett pushed the memory from his mind. That little boy was long gone, burned away by years of hardship, but the oath he had taken that day he could not break. But it did not dispel the feeling that he had betrayed another trust that day.

Fett sat in the pilot's chair wondering why he had not been able to make himself go after her, and wishing he had.

As the Slave 1 drifted through hyperspace, strangely silent without the former-Jedi it's pilot buried his head in his hands. There were times it seemed as if nothing he did worked as it should.

Syntas wiped the tears from her eyes. A small voice in her head kept asking her what she thought she was doing alone here on a planet she knew almost nothing about. And even deeper that voice asked if she was really ready to throw away that which meant so much to her.

But the anger still burned within her. One thing she had had even before she had met up with the ill-tempered bounty hunter was a temper of her own. And of course as she had been told so many times before she was as stubborn as a Gundark. There was no way she was going to be the one to turn around.

He had made his choice. She thought angrily, but somehow this only brought more tears. A few of the pedestrians walking the streets gave her strange looks. Syntas though was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice.

Damn Fett, of course as soon as the thought came she blinked. It was not very Jedi-like to be using such language. But then she had been spending all her time with a bounty hunter, so damn him anyway.

But distracted from her mental tirade her anger began to cool. It never did last long when she got angry. She was not sure whether that was the result of her training or just something inherent to her. Either way she found as her anger faded that whatever Fett may do she could not change the way she felt towards him.

But even so she was not completely read to give in as yet. She remembered the black rage in his eyes when he had turned on her. And the frozen eyes of the fallen Jedi who seemed to judge her as well. There had seemed to choice to her except to flee.

Perhaps what had surprised her most was that Fett had not come after her. He had just stood there as she had stormed from the ruined motel. She glanced down at her hand, still stained with Fett's blood.

She tried to wipe it off her hand and sleeve, but by now the blood had dried and soaked into the fabric making her task impossible. Syntas gritted her teeth, worry displacing her anger.

Above her a tiny speck lifted off above the strange white buildings that made up the floating city. Its thrusters flared and the small Firespray disappeared into the thick clouds that choked the atmosphere of this watery planet.

Something caught at her attention, a sense she could not quite name. She turned but the ship had already disappeared. She sighed, turning to continue going she knew not where. But when she looked up she was millimeters away from one of the fishlike inhabitants of the city she was walking through.

She hastily apologized, trying not to breath in too much of the fishy smelling air around him. As she backed away the last of her anger faded leaving her cold and more than a little afraid alone among strangers in an unfamiliar city.

But that was only for a moment before her stubborn personality took over. She had the money she had received from her mentor when they had gone into hiding. She had never had time to do anything about it. It would still be there waiting.

And of course in addition to her Jedi training she had a whole new set of skills learned from one of the best in the business. Absently she touched the blaster she wore at her side, a less conspicuous weapon than a lightsaber. Perhaps it was time for her to try something on her own. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She wished she could see Fett's face when he heard about what she was about to do.

Agen Kolar had shaken her and the dark rage that had burned in Fett's eyes when he had looked at her had shaken her even more. She looked at the blood stains on her hand once again. It seemed that her choice had already been made though, but strange it was Fett's blood that had ended up on her hands. The poets must not have been quite as right as they had thought they were. She smiled momentarily; if Mace Windu could see her now she believed even he would be at a loss for words. But she was not the driven Jedi Master and her choices were her own even if the Jedi Code would never have condoned them. In a way Syntas was almost sad to abandon faith in the code that had guided her for so long, but it seemed even the Jedi were far from perfect.

She turned resolutely heading for one of the holo-net cafés she had passed earlier. But a voice she tried to ignore asked whether that was the real reason she was doing this or if it was just because it was the best way to find the armored bounty hunter once again and once and for all prove to him and to herself who she truly was.

The Slave 1 shuddered as it exited hyperspace. Fett gripped the control panel as it reverted to normal space. At least with the bounty on that Jedi he would be able to afford repairs. And if things kept going as they were he might be able to afford the complete overhaul of the Slave 1 he had been planning. There at least was something to look forward to.

During that long, dark voyager through hyperspace Fett had reached a decision. He could not hurt Syntas. So he would fulfill his promise to his father and then he would seek her out again. He took a careful breath. It would not be easy, but that seemed the only way to resolve the turmoil within his mind.

Satisfied Fett pushed further thoughts about the young Jedi from his mind, turning his attention instead to the polluted world looming the viewport of the Slave 1. Ord Mantel had never been a beautiful world, but each time he visited it seemed to grow dirtier. He carefully avoided the derelict hulks of ancient ships that orbited the smuggler's world, heading down into its polluted atmosphere.

A voice challenged him over the com, "Unknown ship, this is port control. Identify yourself if you wish to proceed."

"This is the Slave 1," Fett's voice was even harsher than usual. He had no desire to deal with underlings too idiotic to read their own computer readouts. The Slave 1 had been broadcasting its identification frequency since he had exited hyperspace.

Fett could hear a hushed argument on the other end of the frequency; apparently someone was explaining proper procedure to the new employee.

His suspicions were confirmed when the voice returned, but this time fair easily heard as the operator stammered his apologize, "Mister F-Fett? I am…I am…very sorry about that, please…"

"Just give me landing clearance." Fett let his impatience carry over into his voice.

"Y-Yes sir! Clearance granted, enjoy your-" Fett cut the connection before the operator could finish. He had better things to do than listen to that.

As the Slave 1 settled onto the landing platform Fett thought once more of a dark haired young woman with blazing dark eyes that when angry could display a fury to rival his own. But he closed the memory away. That was something he could not think now. Whatever else the galaxy may think of him Boba Fett did not break his word. And this was the promise that had driven him nearly his entire life. It was something he must finish. The Jedi too would receive justice.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for any formatting problems, I tried to fix them after uploading it, but the QuickEdit thing kept deleting stuff, so I know about it, I just can't fixit. Sorry!_


	9. Plans of A Dark Lord

_Hey all, my German class canceled our quiz, as such I will have chapter 9 for you! Bet I surprised you, didn't I, updating this soon? Oh, and I apologize for any formatting problems, randomly deleted some things from last chapter, perhaps it will be better behaved this time around. _

**Ocean's Depths: Chapter Nine**

Vader stared at the tiny holographic projection before him. The small projection knelt before him. The dark Lord of the Sith was less than pleased with his minion. Theron should have had Fett by now. Even giving allowances for Fett's unusual skill the hunter was still young and should have been captured by now.

"I am sorry my Lord, the bounty hunter escaped. It seems he is not alone. There was a woman…" Theron's voice gave away his anger. Beneath the dark mask Vader smiled, he could use that anger. The man was already his, but it was always good to reinforce such bonds.

"You allowed a mere bounty hunter to escape you. Perhaps you are not as useful as you claimed."

Vader was rewarded by the confident look being wiped from the other man's face as he answered, "I will increase my efforts. He cannot avoid me for long."

"I should hope not, for your sake." Vader paused for emphasis, allowing the man's fear to reach him. Another opening for the dark side, but one useful only in underlings. He allowed himself to feel no such fear. "I will need the hunter soon if I am to implement my plans. If you do not complete your task I will have to find someone better suited to these duties."

"Of course my Lord."

Vader disconnected the com-link, dismissing Theron from his mind. If the man failed then he would be replaced, but the true irony was that even should he succeed Vader would no longer have need of him.

The Lord of the Sith leaned back in his chair considering. Fett was a businessman after all. Perhaps if he resorted to less violent measures he could draw the hunter in. Even though his contact with the bounty hunter had been slight he had felt the raw rage that motivated most of Fett's actions. It would not be difficult to reach that rage and to tap into it with the dark side, then the hunter would be his.

But this pleasant thought was interrupted as he remembered his underling's words. There was another involved, a woman.

Vader frowned; it could not be that Jedi. He thought back, trying to bring forth the memories of his last meeting with the volatile bounty hunter.

As his feet had touched the surface of the planet he had felt an overwhelming presence in the Force. It had seemed as if every living thing on the planet was alive with that power. It took a moment for him to get his bearings amidst so much of the light side of the Force but once he did it was almost an intoxicating feeling standing amidst so much power.

He had made his way deeper into the shadowed forest, between the ancient tree trunks. Worlds such as these amazed him even now. They were so different from the harsh desert world on which he'd been born; though he had never been able to decide if he enjoyed worlds so full of vibrant life.

He had found that it was on these worlds full of beautiful plants and animals were even more dangerous than the harsh deserts he had once been so familiar with. He could sense the predators of this world watching their movements, but they in turn could sense him and remained wary.

But as he had stepped into the clearing that power had faded. All that remained was a faint echo but even that faded before he could properly examine it. Rage had built in him as he had surveyed the destruction. At this memory the feeling of rage returned, drawing him deeper into the past.

At the stairs of the small crumbling shrine a young woman lay unconscious. Her clothes reminded him of a Jedi Padawan's, but there was no Force presence from her. And yet the fine ash that coated her had the shrine… The dark lord stood considering.

But a small movement drew his attention away. He glanced at the battered form sprawled on the ground. The Mandelorian armor was familiar, disturbingly so. He searched his mind, calling forth the name of the man who had last worn such armor, Fett.

So this must be the boy he had seen so long ago on another battlefield; Jango Fett's son. It seemed the boy was following in his father's footsteps, interesting. He stood over the fallen bounty hunter. He felt the hunter become aware of his presence.

"You destroyed the Record?" His voice was harsh. He saw no reason to conceal his displeasure.

The injured bounty hunter nodded slowly, seeming to struggle to remain conscious. Vader reached for the bounty hunter's mind, frowning as he felt resistance. He withdrew slightly, it was not worth the effort, and he had no desire to break the young hunter. He may yet have a use for this one if the rage he felt even now from the young man was any indication.

But someone would have to pay for allowing this to happen. Well, he may as well remind that insect middleman of his place, and it would be an excellent way to relieve some tension, more to himself than the bounty hunter Vader muttered, "I was too late once again. Crissc will pay for this." He turned back to Fett, "The girl?"

The bounty hunter answered him, though his voice was already failing, "Nothing… Jedi programmed coordinates into… her… hired me… to destroy…"

"Strange, I sensed an amazingly powerful amount of the Force here. I was sure…" Lord Vader spoke to himself considering at the Syntas' limp form.

The bounty hunter spoke again, but Vader barely heard him, too caught up in his own thoughts, "The Record did…"

After a long moment he faced the bounty hunter once again. "It is possible. Though even if it was her, there doesn't seem to be much left now. You destroyed something very valuable to me. I don't appreciate having things I want disintegrated bounty hunter."

"I will leave you here to live or die as you chose. It is a fitting punishment. Test your skills bounty hunter." He turned away from Fett, his cloak swirling behind him. A squad of clone troopers, their armor now slightly modified to go with their new name turned to follow him.

Vader clamped down on the rage as they boarded the ship. There was nothing that could be done now. He would have to turn to other means to find and either turn or destroy the Jedi that remained in the galaxy. As the ship lifted off Vader remembered a battle that had come and gone over a decade ago.

Perhaps now he could make use of his newly acquired servant. It would be a good test of his skills and his loyalty. But that man would not be the only one to play a role this time. The young bounty hunter had involved himself in the plans of the Lord of the Sith. He would not easily escape from this.

If the era of the Jedi was to truly end it must be drowned in the dark power of the Empire. Each Jedi must be obliterated or turned. Though he could not explain it this task seemed more important than any he had ever strived to complete.

He felt no remorse for those pompous idiots. It was their refusal to understand that had begun to twist what had once been beautiful and so the future of a young man not much older than the bounty hunter was now had changed. Looking back on the choices made and the actions taken that seemed the only explanation.

Coming back to the present Vader considered Theron. One of the last of his kind the man was certainly a useful servant, but Vader did not yet know if he could trust him. The dark side was tempting and as he well knew difficult to resist. But there were moments when it seemed that the man had not entirely surrendered to it. A strange thought considering he was without morals of any kind. But then he did not doubt Theron had an agenda of his own. Something in the man's eyes disturbed the Lord of the Sith.

He would be wary nothing could be allowed to go wrong this time. It was too important. He felt as if he stood at a crossroads. What happened here would decide not just his fate, but the fate of far greater things.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alone in his shape Theron watched the planet below him drift peacefully through space. The light of its ancient sun cast harsh shadows on the man's face. There was no sound except for the quiet thrum of the small ship's engines.

His eyes never moved from the surface of that dead world. Even its atmosphere seemed frozen in some long ago moment never to move again. All of its dark surface bathed in the light of its ancient red sun, it seemed to be calling out a warning against such foolishness to any who came across it.

He remained motionless for a moment longer before reaching for the thrusters; pulling the ship about he sped beyond the edge of the system's gravity well, jumping to hyperspace without looking back.

Behind the fleeing ship the planet remained as silent as it had been for many years and would now remain for many years to come, abandoned by even this last man who had claimed it as a home world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Syntas stirred uneasily in her sleep in the small rundown inn she had found in the spaceport of Mon Calamari. Her eyes moved beyond closed lids, as if trying to escape the torrent of images that poured through her.

Great forces gathered and mixed. People were born and people died. The Force moved through it all, connecting them, remembering them. It touched each of these people, marking them and changing them. From the largest to the smallest, both light and dark. Their lives spun through the sleeping woman's mind.

Syntas whimpered as the darkness grew. Again the burning man stood in her mind and rage washed over her, only to be replaced by a frightened child and then a man his finger poised over some sort of computer panel and finally a wave of destruction that burned all other images from her mind in a single fiery sweep.

Syntas sat up gasping; she could feel tears running down her face though she did not know when they had begun. Her face and hands felt hot as if she had stood too close to a fire. Whatever had gone through her mind was hidden by a strange image of flame. She took a deep breath, hugging her knees to her chest, alone. As she sat there, trying to banish the nightmare from her mind real tears ran from her face, landing on her arms and knees.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fett carefully put all other thoughts from his mind. He had business to finish and a promise to keep. But he could not completely distance himself from the thoughts of the young woman who had so completely overturned his life.

He felt torn between his two promises. He could abandon neither but it was not he who had made that choice. Fett felt the familiar rage come to the surface once again. She had chosen. He should have know from the start what the choice would be.

The rage gave him the strength he needed to push her from his mind as it had done so many times before. He opened his mind to it, using it, allowing it to give him the strength he would need to do what must be done.

His decision made he reached to activate the engines of the Slave 1, taking it down into the planet's atmosphere.


End file.
